The Chronicles of Jackson Milloniare
by Milloniare
Summary: A young boy's life adventure
1. Prologue

The Ice/Lightning Arch Mage stepped out of the shadows just in time to meet a large arrow traveling very quickly, he saw it coming and dodged it. "Ah, you, we meet again" he said in a dark tone. Ice spears came down to hit the Bowmaster but he also dodged them. "Yes, yes it is, this time i'll win" said the Bowmaster in a just-as-dark tone to his enemy, "Hurricane", and he sent three arrows flying at the Mage, they were like a bad rainstorm. "Ice demon!", the Mage shouted to summon a huge ice monster. "Ha, ice! You know they're way too vulnerable, Pheonix!", and yes, you guessed it a huge Pheonix appeared and attacked the Demon with a huge fire ball. It died immediately. "is that all you got?", continued the Bowmaster, "you're a goner now, Pheonix, use another fire ball". A huge fire ball hit the Mage. He fell to the ground. "Finally, you've been brought to justice". And the Bowmaster walked away.

* * *

**I Know its short... i couldn't be bothered. Im writing next chapter.**


	2. In the beggining

Dave and Milly Milloniare were on their honeymoon in Ludibrium, they'd already had a child at their home in Amherst named Mai and it seemed they were due for another one, **on their holiday!** It was quite a surprise, of course, at first they couldn't be sure Dave was really their son-to-be was really Dave's son, luckily it was confirmed that the boy was child to Milly **and** Dave, which was good.

It was now the last week of their honeymoon and Milly was in hospital after an emergency caesarean when little Jackson was born. The newest member of the Milloniare family was Jackson Freddy Milloniare, he was born into a very powerful family, his grandfathers being the chiefs of Leafre and Amherst, his father's father being Lucas Milloniare, Chief of Amherst and his mother's father being Tatamo Hafring, Chief of Leafre

_

* * *

_

10 years later

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Jackson, Happy Birthday to you"_, serenaded the Milloniare household for Jackson's 10th birthday. Jackson was slightly tall for his age. He had black disheveled hair and green eyes . He now had a 7-year-old brother named Jilone as well as his now 17-year-old sister Mai. Now that he was 10 he was legible to get a job. Seeing his mum was an Ice/Lightning Arch Mage of experience level 150 and his dad was a Bowmaster of experience level 180, he had to choose out of those although Mai was a 'Hero' of experience level 190 (yes, she had overtaken her parents), so he chose to be a bowman and take the path of the bow like his father. At this stage Jackson was only a begginer but he was an experience level of 10 so he could now become a bowman but would have to wait for an experience level of 30 to advance to a hunter, so he still had a while to go. By this time Mai was old enough to look after herself so the family had moved to Leafre so now Jackson had to catch a boat to Orbis station and then to Sixtopia station of Ellina and then take a cab to henesys in order to become an Archer.

* * *

"_HA HAYYA HAYYA_", could be heard around the Milloniare estate in Amhest. This voice was the voice of 18-Year-Old Mai Milloniare Training. She hadn't yet realised that she was already an experience level of 200 and she couldn't get any higher. She already had her own training quests and had trained many people to level 10 so they could leave the island. All her family lived in Leafre in Ossyria, so they couldn't be any further away from her in Windia. Windia was their world, its symbol is the wing. No one is sure where it came from, maybe because of the symble for the simple power 'Nimble Feet' that makes you go faster seeing that they have the exact same symbol.

* * *

"Arrow Blow", repeated Jackson over and over trying to perfect the skill of firing arrows encased in energy. His bowman guide book says that 'Arrow Blow fires an arrow with authority', he had to ask his parents what it ment by 'Authority'. Jackson was outside training once he had become an archer, he had traveled back to Leafre to be with his family, it was the 21 of December, four days until Christmas and one day until Mai came for a visit, he really couldn't wait. "Umm, exuse me", Jackson turned around to see a boy; about the same age as him but slightly smaller, "can you give me direction to Chief Tatamo, please?". "Yeah, sure", Jackson replied, "he's my grandfather, he should be just over there". The kid walked off in the direction Jackson had shown him. 'That kid... he looks like he's only at an experience level of 9', Jackson thought to himself, 'only 10 and ups are allowed here... no wait a minute there's a quest from Grendel the Really Old of Ellina letting people come here, but he cant buy a ticket back! Oh dear'. But he went back to training. 10 minutes later the same kid came up to him, "umm, excuse me again, I can't buy a ticket back to ellina, I'm not a high enough experience level and i really need to get back", he said. "Oh umm, I could buy a ticket for you and accompany you on the boat", Jackson replied. "Oh no, that would be way too much, wouldn't it?". "No no i'm fine with it, i've got a priority pass". "Oh cool! My names Brian", the kid said. "Pleased to meet you Brian, I'm Jackson", Jackson replied, "now, let's get going!".

* * *

  
"_HA_", shouted Mai, "_HAYYA HAYY_-". "Umm, are you Mai?", a little girl had come up to her, "Lucas told me to come to you". "Yeah sure, do you want training?", Mai replied. "Umm, yes", she replied. "Okay then, could you kill five stumps". "Ah-kay". 'They're so cute', thought Mai.

* * *

I know... my chapters aren't long


	3. The boat

**I've tried to include everything from the reviews in this chapter**

* * *

"_**HONK HONK**_", went the large boat as it sailed into the platform at Leafre station. "All aboard the boat to Orbis", called the guy organising everything. On his shirt, he had a badge saying 'Crew'. This was actually lying because he wasn't really on the boat. Brian, Jackson's new found friend asked Jackson about this. "Hey, Jackson?", he said, "why is his badge lying?". "Well, umm, I dunno", replied Jackson exsasperatedly, "sorry". "No need to get angry", said Brian. From then and there Jackson knew this would be a bumpy friendship.

* * *

Mai was sittting at home thinking of something to do. She'd trained everyone on the island and they'd left to follow their dream, now she had to wait for more children to come to the island to train themselves, or let her train them with simple quests. But then she remembered, she was meant to be going to Leafre! How stupid of her to forget. "Holy cow, I'm supposed to be in Leafre!", exclaimed Mai out of nowhere,"Bye Gramps, i'm off to Leafre."

There was only one problem... Jackson had also forgotten.

* * *

Jackson and Brian had just arrived at Orbis. They'd argued for the whole trip, Jackson even considered leaving Brian at one point, but he didn't. He was trying to be mature but obviously he wasn't, he didn't even know what 'Authourity' meant, let alone spell it.

Jackson and Brian were walkng towards the Ellina Platform when they bumped into a girl in her late teens with brown pig tails and a red gown. "Mai!", exclaimed Jackson.

Mai looked down to see to boys, one a taller than the other. The one that shouted her name had brown dishevelled hair and green eyes. He had a face she recognised from somewhere, almost like it was her brother's face... It Was! "Jackson!", exclaimed Mai, "I didn't recognise you for a moment!". "I noticed", replied Jackson with his you-are-really-dumb face. "This isn't Jilone, right?", Mai asked. "No, of course not, this is Brian my new friend", replied Jackson. "So you two know each other", asked Brain. "We're brother and sister", responded Jackson amd Mai in perfect unison. "Right, that made it clear", replied Brian with a bewildered look on his face. "Anyway, where are you two going?", asked Mai. "To Victoria Island to train and have fun", replied Jackson. "Did you ask mum?". "Errr, no". "And anyway where are you going to stay?", Mai taunted. "Ummm", Jackson relpied. "Exactly! I think you should come back with me and think this out PROPERLY!", Lectured Mai. "But...", started Brian, but he couldn't finish

* * *

In a secret cavern in Ellina four men were gathered around a small wooden, round table. "Where have you sent Brian now?" said one dark figure. "Leafre, to get a member of the leafre royal family... A HUMAN member," replied another in a dark tone. "Smart, take a member of the royal family and use his body to lure the rest! A single step closer to controlling Horned Tail!" laughed the third. "And you control Horned Tail, you control the world!" Exclaimed the last. All four broke out in evil laughter.

* * *

**Yet again, short chapter. I've got a reason for this one! I tried to leave it on a cliff hanger.  
Yep, you know the baddies now... I haven't updated in awhile. Also I stopped playing Maple but thats not relavent.  
R&R plz!**


End file.
